


39 Missed Messages

by Ragazza_Guasto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awful Angst, Drugs, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Horrible Awful Angst, M/M, POV Mary Morstan, Pining Sherlock, Texting, and by a bit I mean shes fucking evil, mary is a bit not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragazza_Guasto/pseuds/Ragazza_Guasto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sends 39 texts the night before John goes looking for Issac Whitney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 Missed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, while I was supposed to be working, I was thinking about awful Johnlock angst and this happened. Not sure if it's been done yet but this is it done by me. It's the fic equivalent of getting kicked in the teeth by a Shetland pony. Cause it's little but you still aren't going to like being kicked in the teeth by it.  
> Analogies are not my strong suit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: If you're a fan of Mary Morstan do not enter. This is not for you.

 

_July 14th 11:45 On a case John SH_

_11:49 Dont think youd be interested but thought youd like to know just in case SH_

_11:54 Must have gotten a bad batch this isnt at all like I remember it being Im feeling a bit down to be honest SH_

_July 15th 00:09  Didn't used to be boring SH_

_00:27 From what I remember anyway why is it that things always seem better in your memory SH_

_00:29 Even that time you hit me just before going into Irenes seemed like a great bit of fun compared to the last time you punched me SH_

_00:30 It was the initial blow in the restaurant that hurt the most I think not sure why though SH_

_00:39 Perhaps because of the welts SH_

_00:52 Shouldnt have mentioned the welts just forget I said anything SH_

_01:17 Are you even listening John?  SH_

_01:18 Bit rude if you ask me I always listen when you talk SH_

_01:20 Heres where if you were listening youd argue with me SH_

_01:45 Wish youd argue with me SH_

_01:53 Please wake up John I need somebody to yell at me SH_

_02:03 Its so quiet and my mouth is dry SH_

_02:04 I yelled for mrs hudson to bring me tea but she must be out cold SH_

_02:36 Forgot I'm not at baker street SH_

_03:40 Remember the Nichols case? When we hid in that coat cupboard for two hours and you gave yourself a migraine trying not to sneeze? And I laughed at you so hard the bloody shooter heard us anyway you were so clever to utilize that coat hanger John I would never have thought of that SH_

_03:43 I know I said at the time that I would have thought of that but I was lying dont be angry with me please SH_

_03:50 I think texting you in the middle of the night is a bit not good but if you dont respond how am I to know? SH_

_04:01 Ill stop now I imagine youre very tired from marital things that I wouldnt understand SH_

_04:04 Youre both disgusting I hope you know that  SH_

_04:13 I cant even imagine the appeal  SH_

_04:13 No offence intended of course Im sure Mary is lovely by your definition SH_

_04:14 Ive gone a bit not good again I think SH_

_04:14 Sorry SH_

_04:55 You know just because more people were reading your blog than mine doesnt mean anything because your blog is about me so therefore I still win SH_

_04:59 Romanticized drivel the lot of it  SH_

_05:02 I guess I cant fault you for that you did say you loved me which is very nice of you to say SH_

_05:03 Silly but nice SH_

_05:17 The idea of your loving me is so preposterous it defies all logic I would ask you to explain but you are rightly asleep and wont answer SH_

_05:21 Not sure youd answer if you were awake anyway youd probably give me one of those put upon sighs and turn away SH_

_05:25 I imagine you smiling when you turn away but Im not sure if you do just a nice thought SH_

_05:39 Archies mother apparently said how sad it was that I was in love with you SH_

_05:40 Of all the ridiculous things I dont even know what that means   SH_

_05:41 I cant even imagine what that would be like horrid I gather not at all the thing especially with your being married to a woman and all that business  SH_

_05:43 Though perhaps if you reciprocated you wouldnt have left baker street Id prefer it if you were home at any rate  SH_

_05:44 I miss the tea mrs hudson doesnt know the correct amount of sugar and she forgets the biscuits half the bloody time SH_

_05:57 I dont know the first thing about marital relations Ill tell you that up front  SH_

 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Mary snarled at John's phone after she got to the last message, sent just a scant twenty minutes ago. She whipped her head toward the bathroom and paused, sure John would have heard the slip in character but nothing could be heard over the sound of his morning 'no it's fine don't want to be a bother' wank. Fucking Englishmen. Or maybe it was just him; David hadn't minded poking her in the morning. She smashed the delete button thirty nine times, thankful that she'd at least gotten to his cell first. If she hadn't needed to switch the phones on the charger... _Dodged a bullet there,_ she thought,  _pun intended_. If he'd seen real evidence of Sherlock's infatuation she might not be able to stop him from leaving. _Bless his thick fucking skull, messages about marital relations might not even have done it,_  she mused as she double checked she'd got them all. All she could do now was hope that Sherlock had OD'ed on whatever bad shit he'd apparently taken last night so this God forsaken waiting for the other shoe to drop would be over. What she wouldn't give to be able to-

"Was that the door?" John asked, damn near startling her. She really had to work on curbing those homicidal thoughts. 

"Don't know, was it?" She casually replied as she switched their phones. 

"I'll go check." He sped off like he was expecting fucking Santa Claus.

She growled under her breath as she followed down the stairs, "I swear on all that is unholy, if that flaming, nut job, junkie is at my front door..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that realistically if Sherlock were texting John on heroin, the messages wouldn't have been half as coherent, but for the sake of the story I made sure they were. Though I did leave out most punctuation because Sherlock is a lazy git.  
> Gomen'nasai for all the angst.  
> If anyone wants to personally tell me off my Tumblr is [artisanbloodbank](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artisanbloodbank)


End file.
